Love in the Wind
by SmittyB
Summary: Love is convoluted. I am the lone ninja. I don't know my purpose. Slightly OCC
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Tecmo does.**

 **First fanfiction. Rated M for future lemons and adult themes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _His wind._

In the middle of the Mugen Tenshin village lies the young leader Hayate, after the defeat of DOATEC and defeating most of the ALPHA Projects, Hayate sits on top of a tree branch and rests his head on the base of the tree. He stares into the moonlight and lets the soft wind caress his face. He slowly closes his eyes and let's sleep catch him. He then hears the sound of flapping wings and in comes a falcon from his rival/best friend, Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa Clan. Hayate let's the falcon rest upon his arm and takes out the letter. The letter says

 _Hayate_

 _There seems to be an issue that has me worried. Please meet with me as soon as you can._

 _-Ryu_

Hayate let's out a sigh. "I wonder what could be the issue Ryu speaks of." Hayate says to nobody in particular. Hayate leaps off of the tree and goes into his home where he sleeps.

The next day, Hayate puts on his armor and grabs his katana and a few kunai. He heads out the door and is greeted by Ayane, who is fully geared up for battle. "Off to see master Ryu?" Ayane asks. "Yes I am, there seems to be an urgent matter he wants to discuss." Hayate replies. "When do we leave?" Ayane asks. "I think it would be better if I had somebody here to protect the village in my absence." Hayate replies apathetically. "But you shouldn't go out there alone, you should take me, I'll have your back master Hayate.." she says sternly. "I'll be fine on my own. It will be best if you stay here, I even asked HER to come and help you out." Hayate says with a smirk.

"You mean Kasumi!? She's nothing but a traitor. I don't even see why she's even still considered to be part of the clan. It's ridiculous how soft you are when it comes to her. I-" Hayate cuts her off "she saved my life Ayane. Plus I'm the same way with you, I love both of my little sisters." Hayate reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder but she slaps it away. "Hmph! Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid." She says while lightly blushing. "Will do Ayane."

 _Hayabusa's Village_

Hayate enters the Hayabusa village and is guided by Momiji into the temple. "Ryu will be right with you" Momiji says, then bows and leaves. "Thank you" Hayate says. While Hayate sat there for about 10 minutes, a loud _poof_ came and smoke started surrounding him, before Hayate stands up, he is met with a foot to his jaw and is kicked out of the temple. He scurries around the floor and stands up and gets into his fighting stance. Nothing came out of the temple but instead comes from his blind spot behind him, him being a seasoned ninja came into play as he backflipped onto a nearby building and let's the assailant land into view, the assailant threw four kunai and Hayate was hit, and falls on to the ground.

"Hayate! You have to be more diligent than that if you want to lead your clan." The assailant revealed himself as Ryu.

 _Poof_

"Substitution?" Ryu asks calmly.

"You got better, Hayate..." Hayate appears behind Ryu with a kunai around his neck.

"It's been awhile Ryu, but you should go easy on the kicks next time." Hayate laughs.

"Well let's go into my place to discuss some things."

 _Her Breeze_

In the fields of Miyama, a woman with long dark hair, long black wings, and beautiful purple eyes. She lets the wind brush along her face tickling her cheeks. She lets out a deep groan, "it's so dreary today." She says as she looks up into the clouds. "Maybe I should go visit a city and find somebody to play with me like last time." She says while licking her lips.

"I was so bored of my last playmate. I should of killed him. The thought of him... bleeding in front of me.. it makes my blood rush" She says while biting her lips. She stops and flies off into the world, looking to reek havoc on any one who ruins her fun.

 _Nightfall_

She flies across a nearby village and finds an old man cleaning. "He looks like somebody I can have fun with." She says with a smirk. She then swoops down and grabs the old man and flies him up before crashing down into the ground, where she hears a loud _crack._

"Oh my. Don't tell me you're already broken." She gets up as the man is passed out on the ground. "That would leave me terribly unsatisfied" she says while digging the heal of her clog shoes into his temple. The man yelps in pain.

"Ah yes! More! Scream for me more you pathetic worm!" She says sadistically.

While she was too focused on the villager. She didn't notice the sudden gust of wind that passed her. Before she could realize it, a blast of ninpo enhance wind hit her in the back.

"Who dares ruin my fun?" She says angrily.

When she turns to look at the person who hit her, she comes across the cold gaze of Hayate. She smiles. "Oh you look fun. Tell me ninja boy, what is your name?"

Hayate says nothing, but instead takes his sword out. Nyotengu grins. "You know.. one of my friends was killed by one of you ninja a few years ago." She says looking at him. "So I guess I can kill you to make up for it!" She flies at him with enough speed to catch him off guard. She knocks his sword out of his hand and grabs him. She lifts him up and flies highly above the forest. She proceeds to fly down with him with a lot of speed. Before she could land into a tree in an attempt to crush him, Hayate breaks free of her grasp and falls but catches a tree branch and starts dashing through the trees. Nyotengu was hot on his trail, and grabbed his foot and through him into a nearby tree.

Hayate grimaced in pain but stood up and found her charging at him. She laughed violently, but it soon stopped when Hayate use his foot to kick her, subsequently stopping her.

"You impudent brat! You will pay for that" She starts gathering up wind around her.

"Say goodbye!" She blasts everything away with her strong gust of wind, destroying all of the trees in her path.

"Sweet dreams... handsome ninja boy~" she cooed softly.

She was about to fly away, but then Hayate teleported above her.

"What?!" She said in pure shock.

Hayate took a page out of his rival's book and grabbed Nyotengu in the air and performed a nearly perfect Asuna Drop **(Primary lotus for anime fans)**

Hayate proceeded almost immediately to use kunais to pin her wings down.

"Don't you dare-" Hayate interrupted her words by stabbing three kunais into each wing.

"AHHHHH!" Nyotengu screamed in pain.

"Now I can end this..." Hayate said with no emotion. Nyotengu looked into Hayate's eyes that almost looked souless.

Hayate pulled out a kunai and enhanced it with ninpo. He was about to kill her until he saw a tear coming from her face.

'She's crying..? Her eyes almost shine a beautiful purple when she..' Hayate shakes the thoughts out of his head. He tries to kill her again but.. he can't find it within himself to kill her.

"I can't do it."

 _End._

 **That ends chapter one. I made everybody a little bit OCC but this will be a Hayate and Nyotengu fic. Leave reviews and criticism. Everything is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: Well here is chapter two! Again I don't own any of the characters, just the ideas! Tecmo does.**

 **Enjoy loves!**

 _Gust_

"I can't do it." Says Hayate as he looks down.

 _2 hours earlier at Hayabusa's home_

"Hayate. After the defeat of DOATEC, there hasn't been anything that seemed to gradually effect the world we live in." Ryu takes a sip of his tea. "That was the case until I got reports of two things. One, a hooded figure that is going around killing everything they comes in contact with." Hayate looks at Ryu seriously. "What is the second report?" Hayate asks nervously. "Do you remember the Tengu of Miyama I killed back in the second Dead or Alive tournament?"

"Yes I do" replies Hayate.

"Well apparently, there is another one who poses the same kind of power terrorizing villages and cities whenever the mood strikes them." Ryu says.

"Which brings me to my request, I would like for you and I to go on a reconnaissance mission. See what kind of information you can get about the two assailants." Ryu looks at Hayate seriously.

"I accept Ryu." Hayate looks back at his friend and rival. Hayate gets up and proceeds to head out, before he reaches the door, Ryu says.

"Do not waiver Hayate. I can see it in your eyes, you've been conflicted for a while now. Don't forget that you're the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Respect the code of the shinobi." Hayate let's out a small sigh and nods, then heads out.

 _Back to the present_

Hayate drops the kunai and removes the other ones from Nyotengu's wings.

"You should leave now. Don't terrorize anymore villages and if I get reports that you're terrorizing anybody else. I won't hesitate to eliminate you." He says coldly without looking at her. She says nothing and disappears into the night.

On a distant tree stands Ryu who watches the whole thing happen.

"How long have you been standing there Ryu?" Ryu teleports behind Hayate.

"Long enough to know you have softened up. 'Leader'" Ryu says.

"I know I was supposed to kill her Ryu. But there has to be more to life than just senseless killing. I couldn't just kill her like that. I saw something in her eyes.. maybe she could change." Hayate says with consideration.

"Kasumi made you into a soft leader. If this was Ayane, she would've killed the female Tengu without hesitation. I'm starting to wonder if there should be a change in leadership between you and her." Ryu says coldly.

"Murdering shouldn't qualify you to be a leader. A true leader can analyze the situation and make decisions that can benefit both everything." Hayate says back.

"How is letting her go beneficial, Hayate?"

Ryu asks sternly.

Hayate scoffs. "Maybe I'm starting to believe in second chances Ryu. I may not run the village the same way you do, but I have my own path of the shinobi to follow."

Ryu stares at Hayate. "Okay let's make a deal, if your way doesn't work, I'll see to it that Ayane becomes the leader of your village."

Hayate looks at Ryu. "Whether or not my way works, I won't let you or anybody else take my leadership away from me." Hayate looks at Ryu with emotionless eyes.

'Hmm that seemed to spark the killer instinct within him' thought Ryu.

"Fine then, let's look for the hooded figure next." Ryu says with a smirk under his mask.

Hayate sighs. "Don't tell me you did that on purpose Ryu." Ryu jumps off into the trees in the other direction. Hayate lightly smiles and moves forward.

 _On top of a mountain. A few miles away from the village._

Nyotengu sits atop a mountain and looks down at the forest. "That bastard. He shouldn't have let me live! I will kill him the next time I see him." She says while attending to her wounds. "That brat had a lot of skill and talent." She licks her lips excitedly. "I'll be in pure ecstasy if I break him." She laughs sadistically. She stops and thinks 'why did he let me go though? He could've killed me and I would've been done with this feeble life. The only thing that seems to excite me is causing pain.' She sighs and thinks back. 'His eyes were so... empty.. it made his face look irresistible' She shakes her head. "What am I thinking? He was a fool to become my obstacle. And I will kill him. And every other ninja." She flies off into the direction of the village, hoping to settle the score with Hayate.

 _In the forest._

Hayate continues on foot while pondering with his thoughts. 'Why did I let her go? Have I really lost my drive to kill in the name of justice?' He stops and let's out a depressed sigh.

'Maybe I should make camp here.' Hayate decides to make a fire and falls asleep by the fire side. Letting his dreams take over.

 _In his dreams_

Hayate is sinking down into a deep dark pit.

"What the hell?" He says out loud. He struggles but the more he tries to get out the deeper he sinks.

As he continues to sink down he eventually let's the darkness swallow him, then in the middle of all the darkness, he sees a light.

"Purple...?" He says out loud, he goes towards the light and reaches out for it. The closer he got to the light, the more the purple light started to look like eyes.

"Purple eyes..? Who are-"

 _Sky above the forest_

Nyotengu flies above the skies looking for any sight of the ninja. She notices the smoke.

"What have we here?" She goes towards the smoke.

When she arrives to where the smoke is at she notices a figure sleeping by it.

'Ooo~ a potential playmate' she thought.

She descends onto the ground and slowly walks towards it.

"Well would you look here. Ninja Boy~ I can kill you while you slumber" she says happily.

She slowly crawls on top of him and straddles his hips. She leans down and gently whispers into his ear.

"It's too bad ninja boy, I find you very attractive and I would've loved to keep you as my personal pet" she gently licks his ear and prepares to crush his throat.

"Bye bye~" she cooes.

She raises her hand back but before she brings it down. Hayate says something in his sleep.

"Purple...eyes...beautiful"

Nyotengu lightly blushes.

'Is he talking about my eyes?' She wondered but shakes her head in frustration and brings her hand down but punches besides him.

The action startled Hayate and his eyes opened immediately.

"You..."

 _End._

 **That ends chapter two folks! Feedback is appreciated. Give me anything. Criticism, ideas to potentially incorporate, advice for a first time writer, anything! Thanks for reading**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of Love in the Wind, special thanks to PhoebeKeito! I really appreciate your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, Tecmo does.**

 _Woosh_

As Hayate wakes up, he immediately recognizes the purple eyes from his dreams. Caught up in Nyotengu's gaze, Hayate stares at her before he realizes that she was trying to kill him.

"You again.." he says, he quickly pushes her off and takes a few steps back.

Nyotengu just stares at him without saying a word, 'why can't I say anything? And why can't I move?'

Hayate looks at her, 'why isn't she saying anything this time?' He questions.

Hayate let's out a depressed sigh, "I thought I told you to never show yourself to me again.."

A part of Hayate is almost happy that she's here.

"I don't have time for this..." he teleports away frustrated with his inner conflict of whether or not his way of the shinobi is right.

Nyotengu falls to her knees and let's out a sigh. "What was wrong with me.. my heart was beating so fast and the way he looked at me just... froze me..."

She sits there for a while longer, trying to process her thoughts.

 _Unknown City_

A hooded figure with a sword in their hand is walking around, the sword is dripping with the blood of their obstacles.

A bystander with a gun in hand.

"...you.. I will kill you, you monster!" The man says. He cocks the gun, but right as he is about to pull the trigger, his hand gets cut off.

"I'm sorry... but this is where your story ends.." the hooded figure says before stabbing the man through the chest.

"Rest in Peace.."

 _With Hayate_

Hayate has been walking through the forest all night. He tries to figure out his inner conflict. He comes across an abandoned temple and decides to go into it to look around.

He wanders around for a while and goes into the back of it. There he finds a spot that he can use for meditation, even though that most of the temple looks abandoned. He unattaches the weopons from his gear. He sits in the middle and starts meditation. Letting the soft breeze kiss his features, while he starts drifting into his mindscape.

 _Hayate's Mindscape_

Inside of Hayate's mindscape he sees nothing but the darkness that clouds his judgement. He gets up and starts walking aimlessly around the darkness.

He doesn't know what he's looking for exactly.

"I just... need guidance..." he says in defeat as he collapses to the ground. He starts to give in to the darkness and is willing to let it consume him if that's the answer.

"Hayate..."

He hears a voice, right when he is about to give up.

"Hayate!"

He gets up and runs through the darkness to follow the voice. He finally catches the voice.

"Hayate."

"Kasumi?" Says Hayate confused.

"You're nothing but a failure of a leader, letting a traitor like me live..." Kasumi says.

"But you're my little sister, I don't want to kill you."

"Seems to me like you don't want to kill anybody" says Ryu.

"Ryu? Where did you-"

"He's right you know, if I were the leader, everything would've been solved by now." Says Ayane.

"But Ayane, I-"

"Failure."

"Weak"

"Pathetic."

The words of his 3 closest allies echo inside his mind until he reaches his breaking point.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Hayate screams and unleashes a powerful wind ninpo ability.

 _At the shrine._

Hayate opens his eyes and starts breathing heavily. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and looks at the sky.

"It looks like it's about to rain, I should keep going." Hayate says.

But to where is what he thought. He gets up and walks to the direction of the mountains.

"Maybe if I go on higher ground, I'll be able to make my next move."

 _With Nyotengu._

Nyotengu was making her way to the mountains to make out a plan. Her thoughts always wondered back to the ninja though.

"What is it about that ninja-brat!" She huffs.

"God I hate him so much, I don't know why I didn't kill him while he slept." She says to herself.

She arrives at the mountains moments later and sits on top of a rock.

"I swear this time I'm showing no mercy, I'll give him a swift death so I won't have a chance to think twice about!" She says determined.

She places her hand on her heart.

"Why is it still racing... hopefully when I kill him, it will stop."

"Hmph. I hope by him, you don't mean me."

Says Hayate.

"You!!" Says Nyotengu.

"I'm honestly not here to start a fight... I'm just looking for a direction to go in." Says Hayate.

"But if you really feel like trying to attack, then do as you wish." He says uninterested.

"Shut your mouth! How dare an insect like you speak to someone like me?"

Hayate inadvertently ignores her boasting and continues to look over head.

"Hey brat! I'm talking to you!" She says with a huff.

Hayate says nothing and walks past her to look at the other side.

She grabs his arm.

"Don't ignore me!" She says frustrated.

"Let go, I have no interest in you."

"You really want those to be your last words huh you idiot!?" She says and cocks back her hand and aims at his throat.

"For the love of..." Hayate sighs and grabs her hand and wraps himself around her and strikes the back of her neck, instantly knocking her out.

"Hmm one strike huh? She must've been tired.." says Hayate. He grabs her by the waist to prevent her from falling and uses wire to tie her up.

 _6 hours later._

Nyotengu wakes up and tries to stretch but is restrained.

"What the hell is this?" She says confused and looks at Hayate looking at her.

"Release me at once you worm!"

"Good morning to you too.." Hayate says sarcastically.

"I swear I'm gonna-" she says

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before.." he interrupts.

"But look, something is telling me that there may be something in you that will give you the mindset to change." He says. "I want to give you this one chance to show me if you can, I believe you can change. I honestly don't want to be the kind of guy who kills without a second thought." He continues.

She laughs. "You? A killer, ha! I bet you never killed in your life."

"Have you? I only got reports of you terrorizing people. Not killing them."

She thinks about for a moment and realizes she hasn't killed anybody.

"That's what I thought. I was trained since the day I was born to be a killer. I never had the luxury of thinking with an open mind, it was always kill with no hesitation for me." He stops and looks at the sky.

"But lately... I feel like there's more to life than meaningless murder. Hopefully I can start that change. I'm still young, I can try." He says with a soft smile.

Nyotengu looks away. "So what do you want from me..?"

"Your name for starters."

"Nyotengu..." she says in a light mumble.

"Well I'm Hayate."

She looks at him with slight annoyance.

"Now what do you want!?"

"I have a proposal for you" he says.

 _End._

 **Thanks for reading everybody! I appreciate any feedback or advice. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Tecmo does.**

 **This chapter will be longer.**

 **Warning, there may be adult situations in this chapter.**

"= Talking

'= Thinking

 **Bold= Author's Note**

 _Italics= Transitions_

 _Dark Gaze._

"What proposal do you have?" Nyotengu asks Hayate unsure.

"I want you to help me track somebody down." He replies.

"And why would I help you, I can just kill you right now!" She says angrily. Forgetting she was restrained by the wire, she falls forward with a yelp.

"And how exactly do you attend on killing me right now?" Hayate asks sarcastically. She says nothing and just lies on the floor. Hayate sighs and helps Nyotengu to a sitting position.

"Listen... if you help me track down and defeat this person, I'll give you the rematch that you want." Hayate says.

"I suppose I'll help you then, but I want another condition." She says.

"And what's that?" He says regretting his decision.

"Give me the name of the ninja who killed Tengu..." she says with a hint of venom in her voice. Hayate remains silent knowing that Ryu was the one who killed him.

"Help me track this person first and I'll give you his name." He says unsure of his decision. He releases Nyotengu from her restraints.

"Hmph, stupid brat." She mumbles under her breath. She gets up and stretches, letting out a huge sigh in relief and notices that Hayate is staring at her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asks him rudely. Snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh uh... nothing it's just... your eyes.." he says. Causing her to lightly blush and turn away annoyed. "Don't look at me, you worm." Hayate gets up from where he was sitting and heads to the edge of the mountain, looking into the direction of the wind current.

Nyotengu sighs. "What are you doing now boy?"

"I'm just looking for a potential direction to go in... we will head into that direction when nightfall hits, you were out most of the day so..." he says. She scoffs and looks into the other direction.

 _In a unknown area._

"How is the the test subject so far sir?" Says a silver haired woman with a tight black dress.

"It's going perfect my dear. Soon we'll have an entire army of super-enhanced soldiers." He says. "Good Donovan, we'll control this world and make everybody crumble at our feet." She says.

 _With Hayabusa in a snowy tundra_

Ryu walks along the snow bank searching for anything he can find, his thoughts often drift off to Hayate and his mind state. 'I wonder if he has what it takes to be a leader.'

'I know I said those things to him to get his instincts back, but now that I think about it I'm not so sure.' He thought. Ryu's way of the shinobi constantly collides with Hayate's newfound ideas of how shinobi's should handle themselves. "The world is in need of an enforcer, it's sinful, the only way to maintain peace is to strike fear into enemies and use justice to prevail. Meaning you have to kill without hesitation." He says to nobody in particular.

While he is meditating with these thoughts, an unknown assailant tries to ambush him, but he could sense them. He swiftly dashes out of the way and gets behind the assailant. He brings his foot up to kick them in the head, but they ducked and moved out of the way in time.

"Show yourself." Ryu says sternly, the figure reveals their face and Ryu is shocked upon the revelation. "Kasumi?" He says confused, the figure attacks Ryu with a small sword in hand, Ryu retaliates by jumping over the Kasumi look-alike. With her back turned away from Ryu, she opts for a sweep kick, but Ryu predicted the movement to near perfection and grabs her foot and twists her ankle. She lets out a violent shriek in pain, and tries to break lose, but Ryu being the master combatant he is used the hilt of his sword on his back to break her knees, immobilizing her. "You're not Kasumi, you must be another stray clone." Ryu says."I'll put you out of your misery." Just as Ryu was about to kill her-

"That'll be enough." Says a person dressed in a short hoodie type vest with no undershirt. "You ninja are really something, but I can't have you going around destroying my father's projects." The man says. "Ryu, you are the embodiment of a perfect warrior, we could use you, and give you more than what you're used to if you come with me." Ryu scoffs at that proposal. "I have a duty to my clan and to myself. I will not be joining you, I will destroy the clones and every trace of your father's plans." Ryu says. "Well that's too bad, I was giving you the easy way, oh well. Raidou! Alpha! Engage!" Out of the tundra two more assailants ambush Ryu, one being a cyborg version of Ayana's father, and the other was a green gelatin like being that he thought Kasumi destroyed. Ryu jumped into the air but Alpha teleported behind him to knock him onto the ground, while that was happening, Raidou was charging up his ninpo for a devastating attack, once Ryu was in range, Raidou hit him hard. "Perfect combination ain't it?" Says the man controlling them. 'I don't have time to release my own ninpo, it takes too long to charge, I got to retreat somehow.' Ryu thought while slowly getting off the ground, his right arm seems to be injured. He faces his two assailants and ready himself for an attack, he anticipated that Alpha would teleport behind him and he was right, he ended up unsheathing his sword and cutting off one of it's limbs, he almost forgot about Raidou, who charges and Ryu. Ryu ducks the incoming kick and was about to retaliate with his own until Alpha wrapped its legs around his head, this bringing him to the ground. With Ryu on the ground, Raidou jumps up into the air and comes back down hard on Ryu's chest, injuring his sternum and knocking him out. "Okay I think that's enough, Raidou, bring him and Phase 4 back to the helicopter. My father Donovan will be pleased."

"Yes Rig."

Rig smirks with confidence.

 _With Hayate and Nyotengu_

"Where are you taking us boy! We've been walking for hours!" She says annoyed.

"Well technically, I've been walking, you've been floating." He says matter-o-factly. Nyotengu just groans in annoyance. "Hmm, we seem to be close." He says to himself. "Close to where?" She asks. "My old friend's house, a long time ago I lost my memory and she found me. She had her father take me in and he taught me karate." 'She..?' Nyotengu inwardly scoffs. "And what does meeting with your little girlfriend have to do with what you're looking for?" She asks. Hayate ignores the girlfriend comment and remains silent. "I asked you a question." She says annoyed. He walks away towards his old dojo. 'If only you knew.' He thought.

When they arrived at the dojo, Hayate knocked on the door. A young woman answered. "Ein? I-I mean Hayate?" "Hello Hitomi." Hayate answers with little to no emotion. "Would your father happen to be around?" He asks. "Yeah, come on in.." she says avoiding his eyes. "By the way this is Nyotengu, my traveling partner."

"Nice to meet you Nyo!" Hitomi says with a smile.

"Hello." Nyotengu says with a slight bow.

"I'll go get my father! Just wait here!" Hitomi says. Hayate and Nyotengu remove their shoes and sit on the mats, awaiting Hitomi's father.

"She's a little cutie isn't she?" Nyotengu says playfully. Hayate sits there quietly, much to her annoyance.

"I hate being ignored ninja-brat." She says puffing her cheeks out. She reaches for his ear, but Hayate grabs her wrist and squeezes it. "Look, I am in no mood right now, just sit there a remain silent." He says with a cold glare, he releases her wrist.

Hitomi returns with her dad. Hayate bows in respect. "Ein it's been so long!" He says cheerfully. "H-Hayate sir.." Hayate sweatdrops. "What brings you here my boy?" "I have business to discuss with you."

"Well can it wait Hayate? I think we should have a celebration for you coming back, one of my top students!" He says. Hayate sighs, and looks out and notices the sun is setting, 'I guess it will be better to do talk tomorrow.' He thinks to himself.

"I suppose master. But will it be alright if Nyotengu and I stay here for the night?" "Of course! We'll have you go to your own personal quarters now to get ready for the feast! It'll be in one hour."

"Thank you master." Hayate bows and goes off into a room, Nyotengu follows Hitomi to another.

 _After the feast in Hayate's room._

Hayate lays shirtless on the floor, looking out at the moon. 'I can't believe that I'm back after that incident with.. her...' While Hayate drifts in and out of consciousness, a figure stands over him. Hayate sits up and realizes it's Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" He looks at her and notices the bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Hi Ein~" she slurred a little. "I missed you so much. Why'd you leave?" Hayate looked at her but said nothing. A thunderous slap was heard throughout his room. "You bastard! You were my first... I-I loved you!" Hitomi said with tears in her eyes. "If you loved me so much, then why after I got my memory back, you... cheated on me with Keith?" He snapped back at her. "Because you changed! You kept pushing me away, I even tried searching for you" she said.

"I had a duty as the leader of my village."

"Bullshit Ein! Or Hayate! Or whatever your name is! You only use that excuse because you wanted to leave me." She said.

"Yeah well you want to know what I was doing during that time? Figuring out a way for me to get the outsider rule abolished from my village so I could.. make you into my wife. And I did it! It worked, but when I came back to tell you, I come back to you FUCKING Keith. I'm so glad that I was out of touch with my emotions because if I was the way I am now, I would've ended Keith. Right then and there." Hayate says standing over Hitomi. Hitomi glares up at him and throws a punch but Hayate grabs it, he then pushes her against the wall and pins her arms to the wall. "Let me go." She says. Breathing heavily while looking into his eyes. He slowly let's her go and on instict she grabs his face and they share a rough kiss. Hayate's brings Hitomi's legs up and she wraps them around his waist. He roughly thrusts his tongue into her mouth and glides it around her lips, eliciting a soft moan. After what seems like an eternity of them kissing they slowly pull apart. Hayate says while catching his breath.

"We can't."

 _End_

 **Welp that ends this chapter. Keith is an original character I made up who trained with 'Ein' and Hitomi. I know Hitomi is a sweetheart and would never hurt Hayate, but there needs to be a reason he's so emotionally conflicted. Sorry for the delayed release. I'll try to be quicker next time.**

 **Til next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another chapter. Special thanks to Kyrie Hudgens for asking the question, and to answer why I've chosen NyoXHayate is because I've liked Hayate/Ein since DOA2 and I feel like he'd be a lone wolf type of person in regards to love, and I feel Nyotengu is the free spirited type that can break through to his loneliness.**

 **Anyways, on with the story, Tecmo owns Dead or Alive.**

 _Flow_

Hitomi looks at Hayate with a rejected look in her eyes. Hearing him say all those words in particular, it made her feel the same kind of pain she felt when he first left.

"Why...?" She asked with a defeated tone. "I just can't Hitomi, it would be better if we just moved on... it wouldn't be fair to Keith and-" "I never really liked him Hayate... I don't know why I did that.. he was there in my moment of weakness, he comforted me." She says. Hayate looks at her sympathetically, "I'm honestly sorry for leaving without notice, it was wrong, but I don't think a relationship with you would be healthy, I've never been the type to love, I don't think you were in love with me, you were in love with Ein." She nods her head slowly and walks towards the door. "I understand... Hayate, and again I'm really sorry." She exits, leaving Hayate with his thoughts.

 _With Nyotengu_

Nyotengu stands in her room, she hears a lot of noises coming from down the hall and decides to go see what was happening. She happens to hear the conversation between Hayate and Hitomi. She listens, but she doesn't know why she's become so invested in listening. 'So I was right about them being in a relationship...' she thinks to herself. She snaps out of her thoughts when she notices the sounds of yelling stopped, she then heard soft moans and heavy breathing. 'Are they...' she asks herself. Nyotengu felt something in her heart sink, she felt like she was betrayed for something. Something told her to go stop them, but before she could, Hayate did. She quickly fled to her room before Hitomi walked out of Hayate's room.

When Nyotengu got there she sat there for a moment, contemplating what happened. 'Hmph, I don't know why I'm so frustrated right now.' She tries to lay down and go to sleep but the thoughts kept haunting her. "I'm going outside for a bit. I need air." She gets up and heads out, she walked around the front of the dojo, and then into the back where the garden was. 'This place is pretty big...' She went to sit where there was a perfect view of the moon. She sat there, not noticing Hayate walked behind her. "Can't sleep?" He said, bringing her out of her daze. "Ninja boy..." she said with an impassive look. "Still with that nickname huh... mind if I sit down for a bit." He asked. She made a motion for him to sit without looking at him. "Something the matter?" Nyotengu didn't respond, she only looked at him briefly before looking back at the moon. Hayate just ignored it 'it's probably one of her usual tantrums.' He thought. "Well if it's something that's bothering you, I can try and-" "I saw" she interrupted. Hayate knew what she meant and just let out an exasperated sigh. "I honestly didn't mean for that to happen.." he said. "I... can't really describe how I feel, that whole time I was arguing with her, I didn't feel anything. When we kissed, it felt like all of the emotions I had were gone..." he explained. Nyotengu looked at Hayate with slight annoyance. "I don't really believe that, you sure sounded like you were full of emotion when you were about to fuck her."

"I didn't let it go that far.." he said. "If I did have sex with her, it would've been... worse..." "How would it have been worse, isn't that what every young man wants? Just to have as much sex as possible?" She asked. "I don't have that privilege of being every young man, in case you haven't noticed, I can't focus on something like a one night stand." He explained. Nyotengu stands up and says. "I'm having a hard time believing you." Hayate stands up a looks down at her. "It doesn't matter what you think of me, once you help me find the person killing everybody, you're gone." He says and leaves to his room.

'Why is he/she so frustrating' they think simultaneously.

 _The next morning._

Hayate wakes up and reaches for his bag. 'Hmm. I haven't wore this in a while, might as well.' He puts on a black skin tight long sleeve shirt. He then equips shoulder guards and gloves. Next, he slips on his dark red pants and vest-like shirt to match, he then puts on a mask but where's it down and wraps his scarf around it. Putting on the finishing touches he latches his bow and heads out to meet with the Master. ( **AN: The outfit in referring to is from Dead or Alive 5, it's his 3rd one with the bow on his back)**

Once Hayate got to the main hall, Nyotengu was already sitting there in her black kimono. Nyotengu takes notice of Hayate's new look, but quickly adverts her eyes elsewhere. Hayate sits next to her and awaits for the master. Hayate doesn't say anything to her and she follows suit. 'He looks quite dashing for a ninja..' she subtlety licks her lips. 'He looks so yummy..' she stops herself, 'No no no! He means nothing to me, I'm only helping him to get info on that ninja.' "Listen..." Hayate says snapping her out of her thoughts. "We could be traveling together for a while and I don't want anything to be weird between us." "Absurd." She says bluntly. "Whatever you do with whomever is your business." She says although apart of her says otherwise. Hayate says nothing in return.

Hitomi and her father walk in. Hitomi looks away from Hayate. "Good morning master." Hayate says with a slight bow. "Good morning Hayate." He replies back. "So what did you want to discuss." "I've been wondering if you've heard anything about a mysterious figure going around killing anything they come into contact with. They've been described wearing a dark hooded cloak and a long sword." Hayate looks at the master seriously. He catches the gaze of Hitomi but doesn't think anything of it. 'Maybe it's better if I close off emotions.' He thinks out of the blue. 'It could help me focus more on the task at hand.'

"I'm afraid I haven't heard anything of the sort, to be completely honest Hayate, I try not to focus on the current status of anything outside of this dojo. I'm sorry I couldn't help." Hayate nods and gets up to leave. "It's fine master. Thanks for your hospitality." Hayate bows and leaves without saying anything else and Nyotengu follows.

"No goodbyes for your girlfriend?" She says teasingly. Hayate says nothing and continues through the forest.

"Well could you atleast tell me where we're going?" She asks impatiently. "I'm not completely sure, I feel like we've reached a dead end." He stops to gather his thoughts. 'I wonder if I could get ahold of any of the DOATEC members like Lisa and that Tae Kwon Do fighter. The only way to get information on them is if I go to America, and either find Tina or Bass Armstrong.' "Nyotengu." Hayate says. "How fast can you travel through the air?" "Faster than what you can handle boy." She says. "Do you know where New York City is in America?" "I'm familiar with that area yes, what are you getting at?" He looks at her. "I want you to fly there and meet me there, we'll be separated for a couple of days and you'll probably get there faster since I can't fly. I want you to meet me under this bridge." he pulls out a map and shows her. "And what do you expect me to do while I'm there waiting?" She asks with her arms folded. "I don't really know, enjoy the sites, and make sure you do something about your wings so you won't draw attention, and no killing or terrorizing people or else I'll-" "yes I know you'll kill me." She grabs his face and brings him a little closer. She leans into his ear and says "Don't keep me waiting too long handsome~" she lightly brushed her tongue across his lower earlobe. And flies away while giggling. Leaving Hayate alone with his thoughts. He lets out a sigh and continues onward.

 **AN: They were in Germany and now they are going to America, and I'll assume that Nyotengu can fly at a hypersonic speed since the ninjas from Ninja Gaiden/DOA seem to move at that speed during combat, I could be wrong though. Correct me if I am.**

 _With Nyotengu flying to America._

'That boy...' Nyotengu thinks about Hayate while flying there. 'Am... I growing attracted to him?' She wonders why she felt her heart beat heavily when she flirted with Hayate. She starts to feel a deep ache in her stomach when she thinks about how good he tastes to her. "I must be going crazy... I- eep!" She let out a shriek when she sees a a bird flying in her direction. She quickly flew up for a higher altitude to manuevor around it. "I have to remain focused at the task at hand... I don't care about that brat. I'm just using him to get to the other ninja." She says to herself. She continues to pick up speed as she crosses over the sea.

 _With Hayate_

Hayate quickly dashes through the trees in hopes of arriving to a city. "I guess I'll hitch a ride on a plane.." he says.

He arrives in a airport and sprints towards a plane heading to New York, America. He swiftly and discretely moves past the guards and latches on to a landing gear before the plane took off. While the landing gear closes and the plane goes airborne, Hayate hears that it will be a while before they land. So he takes the time to meditate.

During his meditation, his thoughts come across Nyotengu and what she did before she left. 'It... it probably meant nothing.' He thought. He then closed his eyes and continued on with his meditation.

 _Several hours later above New York_

The landing gear starts to open and Hayate has a view above the entire city. He reaches for his bag and- "shit. I must've left it at the dojo." He sighs and leaps off into the city. While diving he lands on a nearby building. "Hmmm. It's dark. I wonder if Nyotengu is at the rendezvous point." He leaps off and runs down the side of the building and heads to the bridge he told Nyotengu to meet under.

Hayate arrives at the bridge and sees Nyotengu there sleeping. He takes note of her sleeping form. He looks at her voluptuous figure, her long dark hair, her mole on her face that makes her look more irresistible. Something in Hayate's mind says to go closer to her, and he did. He removed his glove from his hand and started stroking the side of her face softly. "...beautiful" he says in a whisper, he moves his hand but it gets caught by a still sleep Nyotengu who says in a mumble.

"Stay with me... Haya...te.." Hayate felt his heart strings pull a bit before finally getting his arm back. "I suppose... we'll call it a night." He says while smiling at Nyotengu.

When the morning sun illuminated over Hayate and Nyotengu, Hayate was the first to wake. Nyotengu was the second. "You made it..?" She asked while still a little sleepy. "Yeah I got here a in the middle of the night. You were already asleep when I was here so I just decided to let you rest. I'm sorry I made you travel that far." He says standing up and reaching out his hand to help her stand up. She smacks it away and stands up herself. "Don't be an idiot! I did this because of my own ambitions, I don't like you, actually I hate you, remember are deal boy." She says coldly. Hayate looks at her. "Hmph, somebody's cranky." "I slept in the dirt last night, I need a bath, and you will find me one." She says with her arms folded. "I suppose..." Hayate then walks towards the city. "So about your wings.." "I have magic to hide them, don't worry you idiot." Hayate walks towards the city. "Let's go." The duo then enter the busy city of New York.

While walking around, Hayate notices a local bar and decides to enter it. "Come on." He says to Nyotengu, who responds with a groan of annoyance. Hayate sits at the bar and let's down his mask to drink. "Hello sir, what can I get for you today?" A girl with short red hair and a bandage over her eye. "Uhm just water." "And what about your girlfriend?" Nyotengu's face heats up and she mumbles something incoherent. "She'll take a water too.." the waitress goes to get the water and returns quickly. "Thank you, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get that bandage." Hayate asks curiously. "Oh... I'm a MMA fighter! I hope to one day be the best in the world and challenge Mr. Strong." Hayate smiles at the girl's determination. "That actually reminds me, I'm supposed to be heading out early to go meet my trainer. His name is Zack! And I'm Mila!" Hayate remembers Zack and his constant attempts to get fighters in the last tournament. Maybe he has some info on Tina or Bass. "Could I possibly come with you to the gym?" "I mean sure but... are you fighters?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you ask that?" He asks.

"Well.. your wearing ninja stuff and she's wearing a kimono and clogs... you guys are cosplayers right?" Hayate's eye twitches a little and Nyotengu chokes a bit on the water. "Why you impudent little-" Hayate covers her mouth. "You got us, but the correct term is costume practioners. She gets really passionate about it." Hayate says with a small smile. "So will you take us to meet your trainer, I'm sure we could both learn some self defense." "Sure just follow me!" Mila says with enthusiasm. Hayate whispers in Nyotengu's ear. "Just go with it okay, this guy Zack will be able to get us the information I need." Nyotengu nods and bites Hayate's hand. "Ouch." He says. 'I can't believe he called me his girlfriend! I'm so... annoyed..' Nyotengu thinks.

Mila walks into the gym. "Zack I'm ready to train!"

"Awww yeaah! Let's make you into the star your are Mila!" Zack says with his usual quirky enthusiasm. "These two came with me to learn some self defense. This is.. actually what is your name again?" Zack immediately recognizes Hayate. Hayate motions for him to stay quiet. "I'm Ein. And this is-" Hayate is mentally kicking himself at what he's about to say. "This is my girlfriend Nyo." Nyotengu blushes. 'This will teach him.' She grabs on to his arm lovingly. "Yes! My lover and I are in need of self defense. Especially Ein." She grabs his jaw. "Look at his pretty face, I'd be absolutely distraught if anything happened to it." 'What the hell is she...ugh' Hayate says.

"I see. Mila work on the speedbag while we talk outside for a bit."

"You got it Zack."

The three of them walk outside of the gym.

"It's been awhile Zack. I won't waste anytime, where is Tina and Bass Armstrong?"

"Hell if I know! My baby Tina... I miss her so much. But anyways I have no clue sorry. Go bother somebody else-" Hayate moves in and flips Zack over his shoulder and presses his foot on his chest. "I don't have time for this. Tell me where Helena is then."

"Ok ok ok! I'll call for a helicopter, meet at the tallest building in this city at midnight!" Hayate releases his foot and walks away. "You better not be lying."

Zack pulls out his phone.

"Lady Helena. Hayate would like to meet with you in person."

 _Helena's ship_

"Ahhh yes Zack. Set up the proper accommodations for our meeting."

Helena hangs up the phone.

"So you know too Hayate..." Helena looks out of the window.

 _With Hayate and Nyotengu_

Hayate and Nyotengu are walking towards the building. "Hey brat." "What is it now..." Hayate says with a sigh. "I need to know something." Nyotengu says. "I was wondering... what do you think of love?" She asks. "What do you think of love?" Hayate says with slight annoyance. "I don't know I've never been in love.. the only thing I felt close to love was satisfaction from others' pain.." she says while looking away. "Maybe you need a new view on life Nyotengu." She pushes him. "Just answer the question idiot." "Why are you so interested?" "Because you always seem so sad.." she said. "I thought you didn't care." "I don't it's just.. you could atleast be happy while I'm stuck with you." Hayate scoffs. "Happy huh. Well my idea on love... I feel like love shouldn't hurt, which is often confused with what people go through to get to love... but also love is convoluted. It's blinded my path, and I don't want any petty emotion to cloud me again." He says with seriousness. "So you'll never be with anybody ever again?" Hayate remained silent. "This is it. Meet you at the top." Hayate starts sprinting up the building and Nyotengu undoes the magic on her wings and flies up.

"The helicopter is here right on time."

Hayate and Nyotengu get on the helicopter and head into the direction of Helena.

"We should be there in about 30 minutes." Hayate nods and waits. 'I wonder what was the purpose of her question.' Hayate thinks to himself. 'No matter, I'll worry about the task at hand.'

 _Moments later on Helena's ship_

Hayate and Nyotengu arrive on Helena's ship and head into her office. Bayman is there waiting.

"Welcome Hayate and.." "This is Nyotengu, she's helping me on this mission." Hayate says to Helena. "Oh. Well take a seat Hayate we have much to discuss."

Hayate sits with Nyotengu sitting next to him.

"So where do I begin... well I guess I should start with what Bayman reported." "I'll take it from here, I got a call from Leon about a shrouded misty figure attacking his troops." Bayman explains. "He was the only survivor, he's in intensive care right now, but he described HER as a person with Auburn hair and brown eyes, skills of a ninja." Hayate's eyes opened wide. 'That sounds like..' "could it possibly be another alpha clone?" "We don't know... I went to one of the frozen tundras for info and came across this on my escapade." Bayman shows a couple of blood stained kunai and a silver piece. "This is..." "yes we know." Helena said. "It looks like DOATEC wants to make him into a super soldier and use him.." Nyotengu looks on with slight confusion. "Who is this he you're referring to." Hayate let's out a sigh. "It's the ninja who killed your friend... Ryu Hayabusa, but listen Tengu was a ruthless individual who killed without any remorse, you're different, I don't see that in you." Nyotengu lets out a sigh. "Is there somewhere I can bathe and rest for the night?" Helena looks on. "Yes if you go straight ahead you'll find a few rooms with bathrooms in them." Nyotengu leaves towards the room without saying a word.

"Now back to the topic at hand..."

 _A few moments later_

Hayate walks around and looks for Nyotengu. 'She must be sleep.' He walks into her room and notices her sleeping figure. He reaches for her. "I'm not asleep boy." She sits up to face Hayate. "You seem distraught..." she says nothing. Instead a she grabs Hayate and pins him to the floor, straddling his hips. "Wait what are you-" she slaps him across the face. "Shut up for a second." He obliges and Nyotengu leans down to capture his lips, thrusting her tongue for access in to his mouth. He opens it and let's her. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer. Nyotengu stops kissing him and helps him take of his shirt. "So much padding..." she says frustrated. She manages to get he extra layers of cloth off and proceeds to glide her tongue slowly down his abdomen. She comes across the bulge in his pants and grabs it. Squeezing it hard. "Can I play with you ninja boy~" she coos, Hayate does nothing but nod as Nyotengu takes off her robe. She pulls his pants down along with the underwear and notices how massive his member really is. "This looks... so tantalizing." She says while licking her lips. She lightly kisses the tip, eliciting a groan from Hayate. "Mmmm" she starts licking it and slowly envelops her whole mouth with Hayate's member. "God..." Hayate says quietly. Nyotengu bobs her head in a rapid motion up and down, being sure to lick the scrotum while puckering her lips around it. She uses her free hand to fondle his testicles. Hayate feels his climax coming. "I'm about too-" just as Hayate says that Nyotengu stops and roughly grasps his dick. "No No No. you can't cum yet." She unhooked her bra and takes her panties off. "You haven't played with me yet." She says with her voice being laced in lust. Hayate groans in getting teased and pushes Nyotengu down on the bed. "Oooh I love this rough side ninja." "Tch. I think it's time you called me by my actual name.." "Ha. Don't get cocky boy. You have no idea- _oooohhh fuuck."_ She was interrupted by Hayate sliding a digit into her womanhood. He uses his left hand to thrust his fingers into her vagina. He uses his to grab her breasts and squeeze lightly. He leans his head down and starts gliding his tongue across the nub. "Oh that's it ninja brat. Play with me more!" She wrapped her arm around his head and he glides down. Now he is face to face with her vagina. He kisses it a little, getting a small moan in return. He starts licking her labia and then on her clit. Getting a better reaction out of her every time. "Ahhh yes... more like that." He slides his tongue deep inside her and flicks it, while using two fingers to stimulate her clit. "Oh God! I'm about to- _ahh!"_ Nyotengu cums onto Hayate's face. Hayate gets up and looks at her panting. "I hope you don't think we're done." He positions himself in front of her womanhood and slowly enters her. "Oh shit!" Nyotengu says surprised. Hayate thrusts slowly and cautiously. "Faster." She says. She starts moving her hips in response to his quickening pace. "Shit.." he says under his breath. He grabs her hips and begins thrusting with reckless abandon. Getting a sound reaction from her. Her moans reaching new heights with every thrust. She wraps her legs around his waist and sits up to wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh God Hayate! Right there! Oh please don't stop!" She says. He continues hitting that spot, while slowly reaching his limit. "Oh God Hayate I'm about to cum!" "Me too Nyo." She starts scratching his back. "Cum inside me... oh _HAYATEEEE~!"_ She cums with him and starts biting his neck, then her whole body starts to shake. "Fuck!" Hayate says as he releases his load inside of her. Hayate then collapses on Nyotengu and they both start falling asleep. "I hope nobody heard us being naughty." Nyotengu says. Hayate snickers. "Probably..."

 _End_

 **Well they finally let their urges out huh? Sorry for the delay. Life kicks my ass sometimes and I just get really depressed. Anyways, review, criticize, question, anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at it with another chapter, thanks for the advice everybody. And I want to start this chapter a little bit differently with a poem I wrote. It'll still pertain to the story at whole though.**

 **Disclaimer: Tecmo owns Dead or Alive.**

 _She is love._

 _Lord knows what I perceive_

 _And see is foggier than what it should be_

 _I slowly breathe, close my eyes_

 _I feel her light, closing in on me_

 _She grasps the shells of my shattered heart_

 _She searches for the pieces that's scattered apart_

 _I pause, open my eyes, my jaw, I stare at her in awe_

 _Her beauty is limitless, her smile is radiant,_

 _Her soul touches mine_

 _Her light makes my darkness shine_

 _I feel something in my chest, it beats like a snare_

 _Her fingers graze my face ever so lightly_

 _My chest constricts, I feel it tightly_

 _Her skin is soft, her voice is so serene_

 _Like waves going along the sea_

 _That same sea drowned my light_

 _The light I used to keep_

 _Darkness consumed me, solitude, and no heartbeat_

 _She brings her hand to my chest,_

 _And looks me in the eyes_

 _They held a tenderness and care, I've never seen something so alive_

 _She moves closer, lips inches away from mind_

 _She lightly kisses me, removing all of my doubts from my mind_

 _My mind seeks for her, within the darkness I see her light_

 _My heart beats for her, it pumps whenever she's in sight_

 _My soul screams for her, it reaches to hold her tight_

 _She brought me back from the depths of my mind_

 _I grab her hand, we walk together, leaving the doubts of our past behind_

 _I love the way it sounds, I mean that one cliche line_

 _Always in heart, always on my mind_

 _She is love personified_

 _The love of my life_

Hayate wakes up, thinking about the events that transpired last night. He sits up and notices that Nyotengu is gone. 'She must've woken up before me..' He gets up to stretch and notices a note folded up on his pillow where Nyotengu was sleeping. Hayate grabs the note and opens it, slowly going over the words.

 _Ninja brat._

 _To say that last night was an eye opening experience would be an understatement._

 _Alas, I can no longer stay with you_

 _There's something about me being with you that brings about an ominous feeling in me_

 _Don't come looking for me boy, good luck on your journey. And don't worry, I won't go around terrorizing people anymore._

 _-Nyotengu_

Hayate looks at the note and let's out a deep sigh. "I gotta keep moving.." Hayate puts on his gear and heads towards Helena's main office.

When he gets to Helena's office, she is already sitting in her chair looking out into the sea. "Good morning Helena." Hayate says politely. "Same to you. Seems like you and your guest had quite the 'event' last night. A few of my men saw her leaving this morning, she flew eastward." Helena says. Hayate nods and ignores this paining feeling in his stomach. 'What is this feeling...' he continues to try to figure out what's going on inside of him, not noticing Helena's attempts at trying to get his attention. "Hayate!" She snaps him out of his thoughts. "Yes, my apologies." He says. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you're all right, Hayate?" She asks with concern, Hayate looks at her and nods. "Well we should really get down to business shall we?"

 _Unknown area._

"How's the test subject going sir?" A woman with white hair asks. "It's going beautifully my dear, at this rate we'll not only have an army of the perfect super ninjas, but the main vessel will be under our control." The man says with an evil expression. "Christie my dear, why don't you go and fetch Rig for me. This calls for a celebration." "As you wish Donovan, sir." Donovan places his hands on the glass with a helpless Ryu inside. "Oh Ryu, you are by far my greatest project."Donovan says with an evil grin going down his face.

 _Somewhere in the sky._

Nyotengu is flying towards nothing, she doesn't know where she's going, she just knew she needed to get away. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way... last night was a mistake." She says while placing her hand over her heart. "I'm not the type to.." she stops for a moment. Realizing what she was about to say. "I'm not the type to fall in love..." She says as she closes her eyes and continues to soar, letting the flow of air kiss her soft face, letting the wind blow against her hair. She thinks back to the decision she made and the letter she left Hayate.

 _Last night after the cohabitation._

Nyotengu awakens in the middle of the night with Hayate's arms around her waist. They both lay there naked. Nyotengu unwraps herself from Hayate and stands up to look out of the window. A feeling of guilt suddenly washing over her. '...this was a mistake...' she looks back at Hayate's sleeping figure. 'He's changing me... I don't know if this is what I want though...' She looks out of the window again and contemplates on her current sense or consciousness. 'I... I need to get away from him...' She hurries and puts on her clothes and heads out the door but stops. 'I can't just leave him without saying goodbye...' She searches the room for something to write with, luckily she finds it. She begins to write a letter, saying her goodbyes to the man that's causing her this inner turmoil. "Hehe bye ninja boy... it was fun.." she whispers silently and lightly pecks his cheek. She then heads out of the door and leaves.

 _Back with Hayate. Present time._

"Hayate have you heard anything from Ryu?" Helena asks. Hayate thinks back to when he last talked to Ryu. He seemed to be heading towards the snowy tundra. "I haven't heard anything since my last meeting with him... I should head out into the tundra and see if there's something I can fine out there." Hayate stands up. "Prepare a helicopter for me Helena." Hayate prepares to leave, but before he departs, Helena stops him. "Be careful Hayate, I don't know what Donovan is planning." Hayate nods and keeps heads off towards the tundra where Ryu was headed.

 _Several hours later above a snowy mountain._

Hayate stands over the edge of the opening and looks out towards the mountain. "This is my stop. I'll report what I find to Helena when I get the chance." Hayate jumps off and dives down onto the mountain. He descends onto the side and plants his feet firmly, sliding down the side of the mountain. He flips off of it and lands on the ground. "So this is where Ryu was, I should search around."

After what seems like hours of searching for any clues on the whereabouts of Ryu or even clues on the hooded figure, Hayate comes across a kunai, covered in snow. "What's this?" Hayate digs up the kunai and notices the dry blood on it. "There was a battle here.." he looks around the area more for any signs of a struggle. "Whatever evidence that was here is gone now..." He heads off into the distance, not noticing an incoming blizzard coming his way. Hayate hastily moves in search of cover. He quickens his pace when he notices a cave. He goes into it "it looks like this blizzard won't pass for a while... I guess I'm staying here for the night." Hayate sits along the wall of the cave and waits until morning. He slowly drifts off into sleep.

 _Hayate's mindscape_

Falling...

Falling deeper into the abyss of nothingness.

Hayate is falling slowly into darkness.

He falls deeper with no hope of escaping... "maybe I should just...

... let the darkness consume my conscious." Hayate says.

He closes his eyes

He closes his soul

He's ready to leave it all behind and let all of the negatives consume him.

Something reaches out to him.

It pulls him out of the darkness.

He opens his eyes and winces at the illuminating purple light...

"Your..."

 _With Hayate_

Hayate opens his eye in a cold sweat. "I should head back to my village. I'll send a messenger bird to Helena, I fear Ryu has been kidnapped.." Hayate gets up and heads out towards his village. Hayate treads through the snow groggily. "I need to- *coughs* I need to get to my village fast." Hayate sprints through the snow in order to get to his village faster, it will take a while to get there but he's determined to get there as quickly as he can.

 _Mugen Tenshin clan_

"Lady Ayane!" Ayane stops her training momentarily. "You better have a good reason for interrupting my training, Suki." The woman revealed as Suki hysterically motions Ayane to come with her. "Quickly! It's urgent!" Ayane shaking her head while slowly walking in the same direction as Suki. "What's so important that you have to interrupt my-" She sees Hayate collapsed and sweating profusely. "Master Hayate! Quickly get his gear off." Ayane rushes to Hayate's aid, removing his garments to reduce the sweating, she places her hand on his forehead. 'He has a really high fever.' She lifts him off of the ground and takes him into the village's infirmary.

At the infirmary, Ayane sits by Hayate's side, holding his hand for extra support. "Fight this, Hayate..." she whispers with hopes that her words are somehow reaching him.

 _Light. Dark. In between._

Hayate stands looking ahead, there is no light. There is no dark. There is the nothing in between the two. "This is a strange phenomenon."

All of a sudden, a gust of black wind surrounds him and seemingly sucks the negatives out of him, it then manifests into it's own body. "That looks like.." before he could finish the statement. The dark silhouette attacks him with a barrage of kicks, barely giving Hayate the chance to defend. He blocks two punches aimed for his face only for a heavy kick to check him in his gut. Knocking the air out of him. He quickly backs up but the dark silhouette stays on him. It delivers a thunderous heel kick to Hayate's temple, stunning Hayate momentarily. "So this is supposed.. *coughs* to be the silhouette of my inner conflict." Hayate grits his teeth and lunges at the silhouette in pure rage. "I Am Hayate! Leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan! I will not be defeated by my own doubts" Hayate swiftly moves towards the silhouette and delivers two jabs. It rebuttals by grabbing Hayate's arm and Judo flipping him over it's shoulder. Unfortunately for it Hayate lands perfectly the proceeds to pull the silhouette towards him and it receives a beautifully executed kick to the jaw. But that wasn't it. Hayate pulled it back again and uses another powerful kick to launch him several feet high in the air. Hayate then teleports above him and brings his heel down on It's stomach, quickly maneuvering while still in the air, Hayate grabs it's arms and uses his knee to drive it into the ground. Hayate gets off and charges up his strongest attack to destroy it. Destroy his darkness. Destroy his doubts. He finishes it off with a strong wind attack, obliterating it. "It's over." Hayate says victoriously. The silhouette disappears but the area around Hayate changes. A blinding light surrounds him and when he opens his eyes, he's surrounded by black and white feathers. "I see now..." he reaches for a feather and holds it. "I will no longer waiver... there is good and bad in every individual... but it's important to always do everything in the name of what's right..."

 _Back in the infirmary._

Hayate wakes up and notices that Ayane is sleeping in the chair beside him. "Ayane..." he rubs her head lovingly and she wakes up almost immediately. "Master Hayate!" She says with relief. "What happened to you?" "I... was settling inner conflict Ayane.. but nows not the time for that." He says. She looks at him 'the color in his face returned..' she thinks to herself. "Ayane, contact Kasumi for me, and see if you can contact Momiji and Rachel too." Ayane scoffs at the idea of contacting Kasumi. "May I ask what for?" "I'll explain everything when they're here."

End

 **So so so so sorry for the late release. Life is an asshole I swear... anyways there is a reason behind everything for those who wonder why the characters are so different. Everything will be explained in later chapters. And I think I'm going to do about 15 chapters of this.**


End file.
